


Eres mi paz y mi hogar

by NekoStar2529



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: Tres años habían pasado desde que Steve se había ido de Hawaii en los cuales Danny se había no solo encargado de cuidar a Eddie sino también la casa de su compañero entendía que Steve cargara consigo muchos problemas, pero lo que no entendía era porque lo había dejado solo. Cada dia se decía que debía de olvidar a ese tonto seal, pero sabía que no podía ni siquiera odiarlo ¿o tal vez sí?, los días se convirtieron en semanas y luego sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado tres años. por fin cuando me convencí de que ya no podía esperar más a Steve me dije que merecía ser feliz con quien si me ame, pero todo da un giro cuando al caminar en la playa mientras pasea a Eddie aparece Steve quien creyó haber olvidado y dejado de amar. sabe que esta vez no le será fácil recuperar a su Danny y se embarcara en la misión de la cual tiene planeado ganar.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Eres mi paz y mi hogar

Durante estos tres años no solo logré resolver el código que me dio mi padre, sino que me di cuenta de que debía de regresar con mi Danno ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que ya había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba?, en verdad Danny tiene razón al decirme que soy un animal. Catherine solo me acompaño como una amiga ya que ella tiene pareja, apenas resolví el código y atrapé a todos los involucrados. Regrese a Hawaii y me dirigí al cuartel a saludar a toda mi Ohana, pero al preguntarles por Danny solo me dijeron que el casi no paraba en el cuartel y que se encontraba en mi casa cuidando a Eddie, lo que me sorprendió saber que durante este tiempo él me había decidido a olvidarme y se molestaba con quien dijera mi nombre. Eso me parecía algo difícil de creer así que me dirigí a mi casa y al llegar abrí la puerta, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que Eddie había mojado a Danny luego de que el lo bañara.  
\- ¿Steve?  
-Danny acabo de regresar, yo. No pudiendo continuar al recibir una bofetada de parte de Danny  
\- ¿creíste que te recibiría con los brazos abiertos como si no hubiera pasado nada?, pues estas muy equivocado Steve. Quizás los demás te perdonen, pero yo no lo are, ya que me abandonaste dejándome solo y sin haberme recuperado de las heridas que sufrí por mi secuestro  
-Danno créeme que no fue mi intensión abandonarte  
-si eso es cierto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-se que fui un cobarde al haberte dejado y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero lo que daba el impulso de no rendirme era leer el mensaje que me enviaste antes de irme  
-te fuiste y no había dia en el cual me preguntaba ¿estará bien? ¿estará alimentándose bien? ¿estará herido?  
-no sabes lo arrepentido que me siento por haber sido tan tonto y haberme ido  
-pues señor seal le diré esto ¡ya me cansé de esperarte y ser el tonto que va a rescatarte!  
\- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?  
-te lo diré claro solo una vez mas ¡ya no estare al lado de un idiota que pisotea mis sentimientos y es mas ya te olvide!, como ya regresaste ya no tengo motivo para quedarme aquí así que ten las llaves y también te daré mi llave  
-Danno sé que no debí irme, pero solo déjame explicarte  
-no me digas Danno, solo Grace puede hacerlo, pero antes de irme ¿Dónde estuviste durante estos tres años?  
-estuve en los ángeles durante un tiempo y luego me quedé en jersey, tenías razón y es un lugar muy hermoso  
No queria escucharlo tratar de darme alguna explicación de su desaparición, salí de su casa y me subí a mi camaro. Conduje a toda velocidad a mi casa y al entrar me derrumbé al suelo y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar ni yo sabia por que desperdiciaba mis lagrimas por alguien como el, pero por más que tratara de negarlo no había podido dejar de amarlo, creí que había logrado olvidarte, pero no lo pude hacer. Steve está equivocado que, si se lo are fácil, esta vez el tendrá que buscarme.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta sera la primera historia de mcdanno que estare subiendo aqui, gracias por apoyarme y seguirme


End file.
